Born to fight, Bred for battle
by whispered-wind
Summary: What would have happened had Goku not gone after Bulma, Krillen, and Gohan as soon as he was healed after his fight with Vegeta. What if he had spent a night at home with his wife? This is her story as she trys to find her own path in life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters and am making no money from this story. It is for the pleasure of my nearly insane mind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prolong: One night until I leave.  
  
Goku looked around the dim confines of his hospital room and yawned, ever sense he had got back from his fight with the saiyan invaders, namely the one named Vegeta; he had been trapped in this prison of needles and doctors.  
  
He could now move around somewhat but was still to weak to leave. He knew that his son, and two best friends were already on the trip to Namek, and was eager to join them. Sighing he grinned in joy as the form of what appeared to be a large white cat walked into his room. " Korun am I glad to see you". A smirk came over the cats face as he walked over to the hospital bed." Hello there Goku, looks like your going to be in that bed for a long time yet." His sprits dropping faster then his energy had he answered." Yeah. It looks like it. But I have to get out of here and fast. Gohan might need me, and there is no telling what trouble the gang might run into in space".  
  
Pulling a paw from behind his back Korun tossed a small leather bag to the injured alien. " Korun. You're a lifesaver." Peering inside the bag Goku found what he was looking for, about twenty small beans that where a pale green in color. " Sensu beans. Great now I will be out of here in no time." With a laugh to his friend Korun merely nodded and turned, walking out of the room.  
  
Goku lost no time in popping one into his mouth, smiling in simple pleasure as he felt his body healing and his energy, now somewhat more powerful then before his fight, flow back into his form. He leapt out of the bed and reached into a small cabinet, where his orange Gi was. Removing the hospital gown he pulled his normal cloths on and went to the window where he was fast in calling the nimbus cloud. Stepping onto the golden cloud he turned to go to the home of his friend Bulma.  
  
Once there he found that his own ship, the one that would take him to Namek was done and ready to go. Goku was about to jump in and head out into space when he thought of his mate Chichi. He had not seen or talked with her in a long time, and already he was feeling the loss of her greatly. Deciding that the boys and Bulma would be fine for one more day, Goku jumped back on the Nimbus cloud and headed for his home, as well as his wife.  
  
About a mile away Goku jumped from the nimbus cloud and ran the rest of the way home, wanting this to be a surprise. Entering through a rear window he came into the main living room and found his wife asleep on the couch. A mischievous grin spread over his lips as he walked over to where she lay and picked her up into his arms, cuddling her close to his chest. Chichi awoke with a start, about to scream at the thought of some strange man in the house, then looking up at her would-be attacker, screamed anyway but this time in joy.  
  
Goku nearly dropped her as the sound pierced the air, and dropped back instead onto the couch." Ahhh...Chichi what was that for, I didn't do anything I swear, I've been gone the whole time." He said, a innocent look on his features." What did you do you? You stayed gone to long that's what you did." Chichi replied as she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and pressed her lips to his." Next time you want to save the planet, come home sooner. Oh Goku you don't know how much I have missed you. You have been sitting in that hospital for over two months now".  
  
Between kissing his wife back and getting to his feet again so he could take them up to there room he nodded as he buried his face into her hair, his lips following to kiss up and down her neck." I know, but I'm better now. I have to leave again tomorrow; Gohan and the others might be in trouble. But tonight I'm staying home with my wife. I had to spend one more night with you before I left."  
  
Kicking back their door Goku set her down on the covers, soon to join her. Cloths soon littered the floor, their moans and cries of pleasure filling the air. The next morning Goku true to his word got up and left, but not before a grin filled his face. Pressing his hands to his wife's belly he discovered the results of his coming home. "Soon, Gohan won't be a only child", he said to himself as he walked outside and called his faithful cloud. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know this dose not have a thing to do with my story but I had to include it seeing as how I'm making a new character up and had to set up when she fit into the storyline. Next will be chapter one when she shows up. Oh and her full name is pronounced (cat-tee-or-rot) suppose to be saiyan, something like Goku's name. Anyhow until then. 


	2. chapter one

Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ and I still am writing this fic for my nearly insane little mind. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Alone even when surrounded by friends.  
  
Eighteen Years later...  
  
The young half-saiyan looked up from the lake where she had been resting, lying back against the water in a nearly asleep state. It used to be that she would be training all day long, either in the woods by herself or with Vegeta, the one person who seen her for what she was. That of course was a fighter, a warrior of an almost dead race. For some reason she just could not rest in times of peace. It seemed now like it was worse then when they actually where in any real danger, but then again it was not like there was any action on earth. Ever sense there last threat of Majin Buu, the little blue planet known as Earth had not had a single thing that could be classified as a opponent, and she refused to go around with her older brother and play hero.  
  
Sighing she swam over to the shore and stepped onto the bank of the lake. For the past two years she had been banned from training. Her father Goku was not the one to blame; in fact he had wanted her to continue her training. But her mother had lied down the law. It was not right in her eyes for a young woman to be training with a bunch of men. So ever since her not so sweet sixteenth birthday she had been forced into the relaxed state she found herself in now. Though she had convinced her mother to let her train one day of the week to keep her in shape that was as far as she could go, and then that was only in the woods around her house. Never over at CC headquarters where the Gravity Room was  
  
. It just was not fair, her little brother Goten could train until dark every night and here she was stuck at home. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off the best that she could, then got annoyed with it and flared her Ki to Super Saiyan in order to dry off the rest of her body as well as her long hair.  
  
She had to smirk to herself as she felt the familiar raise in her energy. It felt so good when she was a super saiyan, and if it were not for the fact that her mother would have kicked her out of the house and chased her into the next town she would have stayed that way.  
  
She yawned and pulled her cloths on, black training pants that Bulma had made to go with the armor Kat had at home, and a navy blue tunic-like top. It was simple, allowed her to move about at will and it was deemed fitting bye her mother.  
  
She caught her reflection of herself in the lake water and had to grin as she let her hair return to its raven black color. Eighteen years had seen the makings of a fine woman, about five foot six inches and weighing in at about one hundred and twenty pounds her figure was filling out with womanly curves and losing it's child like appearance. Her chest was filled out in all the right places and her legs where long and powerful. There was not a single flaw about her form, her skin was even unmarked, not a single telltale sign of the hard training she had once done.  
  
Her hair hung down the middle of her back and was so dark in color that it could make a coalmine light up in comparison. The one thing about her though that she did not understand where her eyes. Unlike the rest of her family her eyes where a deep emerald green. Not the chocolate brown of her mother or the dark black of her father.  
  
She yawned again and tossed the towel over her shoulder, dang it what she would give to be doing something other then behaving like a slave right now. She was technically an adult yet her mother treated her like a ten year old, no she treated her worse then that because when she had been ten she had been able to come and go when she pleased.  
  
Starting for her home she ran as fast as she could to burn up as much energy as possible. Knowing that if she didn't then she would never get to sleep tonight, another thing about her was that she needed to be worn out before she could ever get any decent rest at night. Kat arrived at home much to soon for her liking; she had not even broken a sweat. Well there went any plans for getting any sleep.  
  
As she walked in the front door she imminently noticed two things, one her little brother had drifted off again in front of his math book at the kitchen table. The second that it seemed like she would be cooking again tonight. Ever sense her father had come back to life, he and her mother had started going out again. Maybe it was some kind of weird adult mid-life crisis, but her mother had been trying to get in touch with her younger side. Or maybe it was the fact that her father never seemed to age at all.  
  
Walking over to Goten she shoke him lightly on the shoulder to wake him up." Goten, wake up sweetie, you fell asleep again." Her bother looked up with ruffled, unruly hair and blinked before replying," Oh, sorry about that Kat....didn't mean to. " and with that he picked himself up and walked upstairs to his room. Poor kid, he was trying to live up to mom's expectations and train with Trunks at the same time.  
  
That night dinner was a quiet affair. Goten came down once to eat very little, then turned and headed back to his room. Which left Kat to eat bye herself. She had learned to cook awhile ago, deciding that she was going to need to learn about stuff like that anyway, after all even warriors had to eat, that was before her mother had tried to turn her into a housewife of course.  
  
Kat sank back into the couch and flicked her tail about the air playfully. It was the one thing that reminded her that she was not now, nor would she ever be a human. She had learned to control her ape form so well that she had been permitted to keep her tail, and was very glad of this fact. Wrapping it about her waist she stood up and went into the kitchen washed the few dishes in the sink from her meal and went to her room where she lay on her bed for a while.  
  
There had to be someway she could escape from this boring life she led now. After thinking about it for a while the answer hit her like a load of weights. Of course. Her father had been on several quests as a child, as had Vegeta. Piccolo had traveled many times around this planet and even her older brother had been into space.  
  
She needed a trip, but one that was off of the earth. Bulma had spaceships and was currently getting a new one ready. She could take off into space and train as much as she wanted to without having to listen to her mother complain. It was perfect, the perfect way to get some action in her life as well. Now all she had to do was decide how to convince Bulma to help her get off the planet.  
  
Oh well, time to worry about something else now, something that had been biting at the back of her head for the past two weeks. She had discovered a new energy in herself. It went beyond that of a super saiyan two. Could it be the next level that her father had reached? It seemed likely as her hair turned gold as with all super saiyan transformations. But it grew down to her waist, and her energy level itself, her Ki, was amazing to behold. No other power could compare with it.  
  
Well she was planning to visit CC tomorrow anyway. She would ask Vegeta then. If her father returned soon then she would be able to ask him as well, it made sense though sense he was the only one to have reached this level before. But if her mother happened to over hear then she was in deep trouble. Getting up from her bed she dressed in a pair of shorts and a t- shirt for bed, then crawled under her covers and closed her eyes. Worry about it tomorrow. Right now she was suddenly feeling exhausted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
well there is the next chapter, let me know what you think of it. Next chapter she will discover what her new level is, what Bulma's newest ship is like, and will work out a plan to get her off Earth and away from Chichi. Hehe I never liked the woman anyway. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Again with the whole, I don't own DBZ thing. For the record I do not own anything to do with DBZ. So don't sue me because you won't get anything anyway.   
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Kat awoke the next mourning with the smell of breakfast in her nose. That smell could only mean that her parents had come home and that it had not been much later then when she had gone to bed.  
  
Thoughts of last night flooded her mind as she remembered her idea to get away from the planet. Sitting up in bed she rested her head on her knees as she drew her body up close around her. Now that she was not half asleep she began to work out the details of her plan.  
  
First thought was her family; her older brother was living on his own with his wife Vidal, who was pregnant with her niece. There was no need to tell him about it. Goten was 13 years old. Still to young to understand fully what she had to do. Besides he was just like her father, as innocent and carefree as the day that he had been born; besides she didn't want to bother him with thoughts of her leaving. Her mother would never let her leave in the first place. If the shock of her only daughter leaving into space were not enough to stop her, then the idea that she would be training while in space would be. Lastly there was her father. He understood her somewhat, not her thoughts on things, or her own view of life in general, which was too dark for him to comprehend. But he understood a saiyans need to train, how often had chichi yelled at him when he came home late from doing just that. He would understand her need to get away at the very least. She would tell him and only him of her family about her idea.  
  
Slipping out of her bed she pulled the covers up and made her bed rather quickly. Fluffing her pillow a bit she went over to her dresser and stripped her night cloths off. Looking at the full-length mirror in a corner of her room she blushed a bit. Her mother was right in a way; she was not a young girl anymore. Yet in her soul she guessed she would always see herself as a 12-year-old tomboy, training with her younger brother and Trucks in the woods with her father, or in the gravity room with Vegeta. A thought went out to her soon to be born niece, maybe the child, if she was a girl that was would end up being the same, as lest there would be another female with saiyan blood who couldn't stand the thought of being inside all the time, not like Vegeta's daughter, the girl was about as interested in training as Bulma herself.  
  
She shook her head to herself as thoughts of the blissful past, and soon to be future came into her mind. No time to think about that right now. She had to talk to her father about her plan, as well as talk to him about the new power she felt welling up inside her. It seemed to grow larger the more she became angry or scared. She remembered her brother Gohan, and the hidden power he had discovered inside of him. Yet could that really happen to her? There was always the chance after all; they were brother and sister so the possibility that the same hidden power was inside of her was more then likely. Well that plus the fact that she had first turned super saiyan when she had been nine years old. The surprised look on her mother's face when she had transformed in front of her, as well as the cries of." Oh no, not my daughter to!" could always bring a smile to her face.  
  
She pulled on a black and navy blue Gi, and then walked down stairs to find her little brother, mother and father sitting around the table. A mountain of food was already there and quickly disappearing down the throats of her father and brother. Goten looked up long enough to smile and say." Hi Kat, mom says we are going over to Bulma's house today. You are coming right." She nodded, and sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and starting to eat. "Yes Goten, of course I'm coming. "  
  
looking over at her father she asked." Dad, I need to talk to you after breakfast, preferably outside in our old sparring grounds. Its about something that I discovered on my last training day." Goku looked over at his daughter and nodded, a look of pride on his face. Even though she could only train one day of the week his daughter put everything into that time. "Sure, we will go right after we eat." Her mother glared at them both and set a pan of eggs on the table." Oh really now, and just why do you need to talk to your father alone. You wouldn't be planning anything would you Kat.  
  
"No mom, that's not it at all. It's just something that I need to ask dad. Its about.... my my, my energy level. I think it's falling for some reason. Yeah. That's it. I'm not planning anything at all."  
  
She mentally kicked herself for lying. Even if she didn't like her mom she still hated lying to her. Well that and she didn't thing her lame excuses would really be bought but it was the only way that she had a chance to get any time alone with her father, and she was not lying really. She did need to talk to her father about her energy level. But her mother didn't need to know that was only half the reason.  
  
Her father looked at her with a confused air about him, then shrugged and went back to eating. Twenty minutes later she was running through the trees with her father next to her, well on her way to there old sparring grounds. They stopped in the field, which was cleared of everything but the charred ground below. "Alright Kat, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about." "Well dad, two weeks ago I was training and I was at super saiyan level two. I had stopped long enough to think about the whole one day a week thing, and then a new force, almost like when I changed to level two welled up inside of me, only it was directed at mom for putting me through this, I know that I shouldn't have been thinking like that but it was there, and it just grew, the more I thought about the madder I became until I became aware of a new energy inside me. The next thing I remember was my Ki spiking up really high, and then I felt that new energy unleash inside of me. My hair got really long, down to my waist and the raw power of it... I can't really explain it. It was so much higher then anything I had ever felt."  
  
Her father looked at her in awe, he was already surprised when his daughter had reached super saiyan level, but had become more surprised then ever when she had reached the next level. He had no idea how she had done it. But if what she was saying was true then she had become the only other person in existent who had reached the third level of super saiyan beside himself.  
  
"Well Kat, why don't you power up and show me. Don't worry I won't tell mom about it. "She nodded and started to power up. The first level came with ease. It was like greeting an old friend. The second level came with a bit more trouble, but she soon got that as well. Then it was time for the new power.  
  
She tried to call it up as she had before, but it would not come. It was like she needed to be pushed in the slightest motion to set it off. The image of her mother telling her the news of her more relaxed life style, as well as the sound of her mothers voice yelling at her sent her anger reeling.  
  
There it was, that rage and power she had wrapped up inside her. With a growl that sounded more animal then anything else she let the new power surge around her and in a flash of golden light and dust she found herself standing before her father as a super saiyan three. Her fathers jaw hit the ground as he saw her. "Kat....you did it. You're a super saiyan three. I don't know how you did it, but you reached the next level. "  
  
Kat smiled up at her father and then suddenly hit the ground as the energy left her body. Once the rage left her so did the energy. 'She has yet to master it' thought Goku. It was hitting her just as it had affected him. He reached down and picked his daughter up in his arms. She would be out for an hour at lest. Wondering if he should return home he decided against it. He rarely got to spend time with Kat here, and they would not be leaving for Bulma's for another three hours so they could spare the time.  
  
One hour later Kat opened her eyes and looked around. They where still in the sparring grounds. Her father was in fact sitting three feet away from her. "Hey there kitten, nice to see you awake." Kat smiled as her father called her that, he had not sense she had been a little girl." Yup, I'm back. Don't look so disappointed." She stood up and stretched out, cramped from lying on the ground. "Dad, I'm leaving, I have to get off this planet, and I have to get away from mom. I need to train and learn to control this new power. I need to have a challenge again. I'm sorry dad, but I can't take it anymore. This one day a week thing is killing me. I might be a half saiyan, but I am still a warrior as Vegeta would say, and sitting here doing nothing is killing me from the inside out."  
  
She looked to her father for anything, for understanding maybe. Her father merely nodded." I'm surprised that you lasted so long Kat. To tell you the truth I was expecting you to say something like this a long time ago, and I know your pain Kat. I can feel your anger inside. So I might end up regretting this when your mother finds out. But when we go to CC, I want you to talk to Bulma about getting my old ship. But Kat, be careful space isn't a place to play around in." "Don't worry Dad. I will be, besides, I'm going into space so that I can find a few challenges. I don't expect it to be easy, in face I don't want it to be." "Ok then Kat, just be careful." She nodded and looked up at him." Well dad, we should be getting back home. Thank you for understanding about this. I didn't want to just go away without anyone knowing where I was, and thanks you know, for not telling mom about this."  
  
Kat rose about five feet in the air and was shortly followed bye her father as they flew back to there home. Once home things happened in a rapid manner, her mother started in about her normal rants about how the entire family thought about fighting more then they did anything else in there life." Well yeah mom, what do you expect." She muttered under her breath on the way up." What was that young lady!" her mother shouted up after her, but she didn't answer, having already disappeared into her room.  
  
Gathering up her things Kat went into the bathroom across the hall and slipped inside for a quick shower, stripping from her dusty Gi and stepping into the warm water. Dirt ran down her form only to disappear down the drain while she reached behind her and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, rubbing a large amount in her tangled hair as well as lathering up her tail from bottom to top. Stepping back into the streams of water she rinsed off then ran a washcloth over her breasts and torso, her mind still buzzing about all that had happened. She was leaving, well as far as she knew right now, her father had given her the go-ahead, now all she had to do was convince Bulma to lend her a ship and she was as good as gone.  
  
Leaving her cloths in a hamper she returned to her room, wrapped in a towel and had to duck back as Goten came flying around the corner and nearly knocked her back into the bathroom." Watch where you flying you idiot!" she called after him before returning to the privacy of her room and slipping into a pair of sweat pants and an over-sized t-shirt. It wasn't classy but they where just getting together for a barbeque, it wasn't like they where going anyplace special.  
  
Greeted by her parents and brother they all got into the air car her mother had bought a long time ago and sped off towards Capsule Corporation's headquarters. The air was filled with the smell of meat cooking over charcoal when they all stepped out, greeted by Bulma and an energetic Truck who grabbed Goten by the arm and dragged him off into the maze of rooms that was Bulma's mansion.  
  
The night passed slowly for Kat, who could never seem to find the right moment to get Bulma alone. Vegeta was resting in a corner, eyes closed and silently daring anyone to come bother him. It appeared that Bulma had shut the gravity room down so that he couldn't get in there. Kat played with Bra for a few hours, making up the excess that she had to go help her mother with something when the little girl suggested that they go play dress-up.  
  
"Geez I'm eighteen and no one seems to thing me more then a ten years old, even the kid." At last after everyone had eaten and things seemed to be settling down Kat found Bulma down in her lab, looking for something that she had been working on to show her father. "Bulma....can I talk to you for a second." "Sure kid, hang on, your father mentioned that you might drop by...so what's on your mind?" "I need to borrow one of your ships, either the one my dad took, or another one." "Mind telling me just what you plan on doing with it?" Bulma asked suspiously, Kat however had been expecting this, she knew that her parents friend was as protective of her inventions and creations as much as she was of her family." I need to go off into space for a little bit, no nothings coming to earth anytime soon."  
  
For she had already seen the look on Bulma's face, leading her to think that yet another threat was coming." I just need to get away, take a little vacation if it's alright with you. Bulma eyed her suspiously but did nothing more then raised a eyebrow and gave a small nod for her to continue." In case you didn't notice, I haven't been over here in a long time to train, mom's been stopping me and I'm going to explode if I don't leave." Bulma gave a half hearted smile and her eyes seemed to be softening when the girl broke off." I see, I take it then that Chichi knows nothing of your plan?" Kat looked down at the ground, feeling very much like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar so to say.  
  
" She doesn't know a thing, but I talked it over with dad and he's all for it." Bulma nodded once more and placed a hand on her shoulder." How soon do you want to leave?" Kat looked up from the ground her hopes rushing a mile a second. "You mean it Bulma?" "Well sure kid, remember, I was here to when you started training with Vegeta, and later on Trucks. Your dad's always talking about how strong your getting, I'm better informed then you think. I also know that if it was me feeling this way I would have been out of here a long time before hand. Didn't your father ever tell you all the times I was away from home when I was around your age because I needed an adventure? I few times I even forced myself to go just because I was to bored here."  
  
Kat leapt up and hugged Bulma around the middle, half wishing that her own mother was as understanding about this as she was. "As a madder of fact I have a new ship that I just got done building in the hanger. Lets go see it now and I'll show you how to use it." Kat nodded happily and followed in her wake, until they stood in the shadow of a massive sphere like ship.  
  
Bulma pressed her hand against a small pad on the outside of the door and with a hiss of air and smoke the entrance awaited them. Inside the main floor was a giant training facility, built into the far wall was a standard gravity simulator capable of x500 times the earths normal gravity. Lining the walls where various other equipment, and a small door built into the wall was for training bots. "Inside there are also other bots that can fix the broken ones, a little idea after Vegeta broke about fifty in one day."  
  
Down a stairwell with a steel plated trapdoor to keep the gravity out from above was the living quarters. Two queen-sized beds on one side with a refrigerator already stocked with food. Hundreds of food capsules hidden in a cupboard insured that even a saiyan wouldn't go hungry for at lest a good ten years. There was a sink, oven and stove, a microwave and even a coffee maker. Below that level was the shower and bathroom, as well as a washer and dryer for cloths.  
  
The last level was the engine room, though Bulma advised her not to go down there unless it was necessary." Oh just one more thing." Returning to the main level Bulma showed her the video screen and radio for contacting earth." All you have to do is press this button and you will automatically be connected with either myself or my dad, so it's all set then, when did you want to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible, say two days from now?" "Aright then, be here at 2:00 p.m. on Monday and you can leave." There was a happy shout from a certain hybrid before Kat flew out of the room, turning flips in the air before passing her bother and Trucks in the hallway." Wonder what she's so happy about?" asked Trucks, only to be answered by a another shout from Kat, and a shrug from her little brother.  
  
" Who knows, she's always been weird anyway." Later on when they where ready to leave Kat gave her father a quick wink and whispered," Two on Monday," before getting into the back of the car and buckling in just as her father sped off down the road. By the time they got home she her stomach felt like it had just gotten off the spin cycle on a washing machine, though weather that was due to nerves or her fathers driving was beyond her. "Finally, I'm finally getting off this planet....mom won't be able to track me now." A huge grin was pasted on her face that night as she changed for bed and went to sleep.  
  
Next chapter soon to come. Btw incase anyone is wondering, the reason why the first few chapters have been so short is because the real story dose not start until after she leaves. Anyway that's it for now. Oh and one more thing, please knock the flames off, yes I know its crappy, but I'm doing my best here its my first attempt at any sort of fan fiction. So stop it already, bu bye till the next chapter folks. 


End file.
